Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar
}} }} Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are initially friends and LAPD co-workers, but as the series progresses they fall in love with each other. History Lucifer and Chloe first began working together, trying to learn who was responsible for the death of a young famous pop star, Delilah. Since then, Lucifer and Chloe begin to work together on several cases. While Lucifer enjoys working with Chloe, she often finds him irritating and unbelievable due to his odd behavior and refuses to acknowledge their growing partnership. However, Chloe also tries to learn more about Lucifer as she witnessed indescribable events regarding him. Eventually, Chloe admits that she does enjoy working together with Lucifer despite how he may act and when Lucifer officially becomes a civilian consultant for the L.A.P.D., they officially become partners. Lucifer is known to be openly honest with Chloe and constantly assures her of his true identity as the Devil. While Chloe still denies that Lucifer is the devil, Lucifer has discovered that her presence weakens him for a mysterious and unknown reason. Lucifer and Chloe are known to clash on occasion as Chloe becomes annoyed by Lucifer's behavior and Lucifer becomes irritated as Chloe wants to follow an investigation by the book. However, despite their differences, Lucifer and Chloe have developed a close bond together as both friends and partners. Lucifer and Chloe come to rely on each other for both their help and personal issues. Lucifer is also shown to be openly attracted to Chloe, who constantly rejects his advances, confusing Lucifer since all other women easily fall for his charms, he is unable to understand her refusal. However, unknown to either of them, Lucifer and Chloe both begin to develop genuine romantic feelings for each other. While everyone, including Amenadiel, Linda, Maze, Trixie, and Dan have come to realize their feelings for each other, Lucifer and Chloe are oblivious and deny this claim. However, Lucifer and Chloe have recently come to realize their growing romantic feelings. Chloe finally becomes aware of her true feelings for Lucifer as she became jealous seeing him work together with Ella Lopez and Lucifer finally acknowledges that he truly has real feelings for Chloe as Linda helped him realize during a therapy session. shows an alternate universe where Chloe and Lucifer never met due to John Decker not being murdered and Chloe remaining an actress, becoming famous because of it. This postponed their original meeting by approximately two years. In the alternate universe, they meet while both were investigating the death of Chloe's friend, who was killed in Lux which caused some problems for Lucifer when trying to expand the business. Lucifer instantly recognizes her from her films, and after some antagonistic interactions, the two agree to work together. This allows them to find the killer. Later, privately celebrating their victory, Chloe reveals she has an interest to be a police officer in real life as opposed to playing one in films, and Lucifer suggests he could tag along with her. This shows that regardless of what is changed, the two would inevitably end up working together to solve crimes. Throughout the Series In "Pilot", Chloe meets Lucifer while investigating Delilah's murder. Lucifer wants to punish whoever is responsible for Delilah's death and keeps interfering with Chloe's investigation. In "Quid Pro Ho ", Chloe runs into Lucifer just as he's leaving Lux and finds out that he was about to go and bring her dinner as a surprise to make up for standing her up at a restaurant previously. The two have dinner together on his balcony, but just as they are about to kiss, a flight attendant shows up and ruins the moment, making Chloe leave. In "Stewardess Interruptus ", Chloe kisses Lucifer at the end of the episode on the beach after he gives a long speech about how he isn't worthy of her and will stop pursuing her. In "Love Handles ", Chloe has an explicit dream about returning to Lux with Lucifer and making out with him, only to discover that he has long devil horns and wake up. Towards the end, after risking his live to save two young men, Chloe embraces Lucifer, happy to know he is unharmed. In "Quintessential Deckerstar", Chloe and Lucifer kiss after he admits his feelings for her. In "A Devil of My Word", Lucifer saves her and kills Marcus Pierce for hurting her. Chloe recovers and finds Lucifer standing over Pierce's body, she calls out to him and finally discovers that Lucifer's truly the Devil after seeing his Devil face. Chloe was left shaken to learn that all his claims were true. Following her realization Lucifer was indeed the devil, Chloe became consumed by fear and doubt whether or not the sauve, yet compassionate man she had come to love was an act. As a result, she was manipulated by Father Kinley into believing Lucifer was evil incarnate. However, she had a changed her mind after Lucifer reveals he is vulnerable around her. Because of Eve wedging her way into their lives, Chloe became increasingly worried Eve was encouraging Lucifer's worse behavior. In "Who's da New King of Hell?", Chloe confesses her love to Lucifer and admits she mishandled seeing his true face, saying that rather than being afraid of him, she is afraid of losing him. Appearances fr:Chloe et Lucifer Category:Relationships Category:Help needed